Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta
by Babyface2216
Summary: A series of short SHIELD related stories. MATURE CONTENT THROUGHOUT
1. I Own You

"Boys, boys, boys" I cooed into the microphone not yet stepping onto the stage as everyone began to wonder who was talking. "Just relax" I laughed before 'Sierra, Hotel, Indigo, Echo, Lima, Delta. SHIELD' broke through the speakers and I stepped onto the stage with a smirk highlighting my dimple on my left side. The fans went insane as I walked down the ramp and up the steps two boys moving as one to open the ropes, Seth being the closest but that didn't stop Roman from holding out a hand to steady me. Dean, watching closely as I walked across the ring, the blonde pulling a stool forward for me to take a seat in. "Now boys, I KNOW you didn't forget about little ole me?" I teased "I mean how could you forget about the woman who owns you" my voice darkened as I stood and kicked the chair to the ground Seth and Roman both taking a step back where as Dean stepped forward. "That's right boys, just because The Shield is over doesn't mean anything has changed. I still own all three of your contracts." I paused turning to glare vehemently at Seth "I still control you, so Sethy, oh baby boy you have A LOT of explaining to do but for the time being just keep it in mind that you make one move that I don't like, there will be repercussions" I threatened shoving between Seth and Dean to leave the ring, the fans still cheering for me as I pushed through the curtains. "That was fantastic" Stephanie grinned hugging me tightly before I continued past her knowing my boys would be looking for me now that I had come back. Heading to catering I grabbed a water and sat in the corner my legs crossed as I waited, patiently waited to see what hell would be unleashed after nearly two years away. "Where the fuck is she" a deep voice that could only be Roman's called. It wasn't husky enough to be Dean's and it was too deep to be Seth which only left the powerhouse Samoan. "Catering" a techie squeaked before all three men walked in, all livid and angry. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Seth asked all three of them standing before me with their arms crossed over their chests. "I was thinking that the three people I THOUGHT gave a shit, moved on without a single thought about me." I paused standing up, my lip quivering as I looked between the three of them. "Not one of you showed up, called or texted after my surgery. I tried countless times and only got voicemails or no replies. If I can't have my boys back in real life, you can damn well guarantee I'll have them back on screen" I mumbled before walking away not looking back as Renee Young, Dean's new girlfriend, Paige, Seth's new girlfriend and Lena, Roman's new girlfriend walked over and started questioning them. I needed to get ready to meet Hunter at the gym so we could work on knocking off the ring rust and getting me comfortable with wrestling again.

I walked into the gym of the hotel and over to Hunter giving him a tight hug before we got started. "Are you still nervous about getting back in the ring?" he asked softly as we started off with some basic boxing skills. "Yeah, weren't you after your surgery?" I sighed "Don't get me wrong, it's not the basic stuff that scares me. It's everything else I did" I smirked still working on my boxing skills. "Yeah, you did do a lot of crazy shit, but it's stuff that you need to do to see if you're comfortable with it" he shrugged setting the pads down and gesturing towards the ring "Come on, let's give it a try" he smiled holding the ropes open for me as we both entered the ring, unaware that we had been joined in the gym by Dean and Seth. "Try your moonsault" he whispered "Hunt I don't think" I tried to say but he cut me off "Karina stop, I have worked with you for over 5 years and I have NEVER heard you say you don't think you can do something." He growled "Don't start now" he whispered getting into position so he could catch me as I slowly climbed to the top rope and jumped landing in his arms with a dull thud. "See was that so bad?" he asked setting me on my feet as a smile broke across my face "Not at all" I grinned hugging him tightly "Let's try the aerial tornado twist" he prodded motioning to the ropes, this one I was terrified about since I had to be able to keep my balance on the middle of the ropes long enough to jump and not screw it up. Taking a deep breath I carefully got onto the top rope and looked at Hunter who was ready to catch me, nodding once I jumped and completed the move my eyes squeezed shut in fear. "Hey, you did it" Hunter whispered as I was set on my feet a weight lifting from my shoulders as I slumped to the mat "I'll let you relax, I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled rubbing my head before he rolled from the ring leaving me to think as everything came crashing down and the tears started to fall, my head in my hands. I took deep breathes to calm myself down before standing up and turning to leave jumping in shock when I saw Dean and Seth blocking the door. Wiping my face I glared at them as I exited the ring and grabbed my phone and water bottle noticing a text from Roman on the screen. Ignoring it for the time being I tried pushing past the Twin Terrors, only to be pushed back "Move." I demanded crossing my arms over my chest not missing the way they both glanced down and smirked before looking me in the eyes.

"Can we talk Karina?" Seth asked, using his sweet voice and puppy dog eyes to try and get me to break "Now you want to talk? Really? It's a little late for that." I snarled glaring vehemently at both of them "Look we were stupid can we" Dean started but I cut him off, his husky voice and the way he was looking at me was too much for me to handle "No Dean. We can't do shit." I spat "I didn't even get a 'hey, hope you're okay I think we should take a break since you'll be gone so long.' I got a text message from Nat about how all three of you had new chicks on your arm within the week Dean. How do you think that felt huh?" I asked rhetorically forgetting about Seth for the time being "I never would have thought that YOU of all three of you would have been the one to go behind my back like that. After everything we've been through together, you were the one that I depended on the most. Seth and Roman were the ones I went to if I couldn't go to you but all three of you abandoned me" I paused taking a deep breath as my bottom lip started to quiver "The men who said they'd never leave and they'd always support me abandoned me when I needed them the most" I shrugged pushing through their shoulders and out of the gym waiting until I was alone in the elevator to check my phone. _*Hey baby girl, I know you probably want nothing to do with me. I wouldn't either, but if you feel up to talking at all my room number is 408. I don't really expect you to show up after everything, so I just want to tell you that I'm so sorry I never checked in or stopped by. I'm sorry I never told you about Lena and I and I'm sorry that I hurt you as deeply as I did. I do want you to realize I still love you so much Baby Girl. Forever.-Superman*_ Sighing heavily I locked the message before locking my phone and entering my hotel room, a shower sounded amazing at this point. So digging out a pair of yoga shorts, a sports bra and a cropped shirt I walked into the bathroom and did just that, Roman's message on the forefront of my mind the entire time. Drying off and getting dressed happened in a trance until I was staring down at the message weighing my options. The least I could do is hear him out since he gave me the option of coming to talk instead of cornering me like Seth and Dean had, shaking my head I slipped a pair of socks on my feet before grabbing my room key and leaving the hotel room.

His room was only 5 down from mine so it didn't take me long to reach his room and knock on the door. I patiently waited a couple minutes and tried knocking several times before I turned to leave freezing as the door opened behind me "Baby Girl...I didn't think you'd come...I was in the shower, do you want to come in?" The usually calm male rambled slightly stepping back so I could slip between his body and the doorjamb to enter the room. The first thing I noticed was bright pink suitcases packed by the door and Lena carrying the last one out of one of the bedrooms. "Before I leave I just want to tell you I'm so sorry...if I would have known..." she faded off looking slightly awkward as I looked between her and Roman, the latter not willing to look me in the eyes as she spoke. "I didn't know I was getting between a relationship we were never serious. Just something to pass time" she sighed "So I'm sorry." She repeated before she picked up her bags and left, the door clicking shut seconds after her departure. "I was hoping she would have been gone before you got here" the older man whispered softly from close behind me. I could feel the heat of his body and the water droplets sliding down the tan skin he was so close, my heartbeat increased almost immediately knowing he was right behind me in just a towel. "I would give anything to strip you and take you but I know we should talk." He whispered, his fingertips brushing against my bare back before he passed and entered the second bedroom, appearing a few moments later in sweats with his hair in a bun. "Sit?" He asked sweetly gesturing to the large couch in the middle of the room, with a deep breathe I sat down, flinching slightly when he sat as close as possible to me, our limbs brushing whenever one of us moved. "Go ahead" he whispered turning his body so one leg was on the couch and he was facing me, one of my eyebrows arching in confusion. "Yell at me, hit me, scream whatever will help you feel better" he prodded making me smile slightly. "You're an idiot" I shrugged rolling my eyes "I'm not going to yell, scream or hit you Superman." I sighed reaching over to lace our fingers together "I'm hurt Ro...but you're making an effort. You're giving me the option of talking, leaving whatever I want to do which shows that you obviously still care and don't want to pressure me." I paused moving so I was straddling his hips "Baby Girl, what are you doing?" he asked softly, his voice a little huskier than when he talked before as his large hands settled on my hips squeezing slightly. "I doubt we'll be the same as when I left" I paused pressing a finger to his lips when he tried to interrupt "But I still love you Superman, that hasn't changed." I whispered scooting closer until my heat was above his member, our bottoms the only separation. "Remind me how much you love me Roman" I prodded ducking my head to press our lips together before he took over.

"You slept with Roman last night?" a husky and pissed voice greeted as I walked out of my hotel room, my bags on my shoulder since I had to get to the airport. "Good morning to you to Seth." I sighed rolling my eyes at the man who was in front of me in skinny jeans, vans and his arms crossed over a Sleep When I'm Dead t-shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off of his biceps as they flexed every time he moved his hands, I also noticed that his now completely black hair was in a low bun with a beanie on top. "Seriously?" he asked, an eyebrow arched, "I'm pissed at you and all you're doing is checking me out?" he continued making me blush slightly "Sorry?" I shrugged moving past him, sighing inwardly as he followed. "You wouldn't give Dean or I the time of day but you jumped right into the sack with Roman? Of all of us you picked Roman?" he sassed walking beside me as we exited the hotel "I didn't jump right in the sack with Roman, he gave me the choice to talk, leave or take out my anger on him. He didn't corner me in the gym. He apologized and Lena even apologized and left. He was single, and he apologized, so I told him we'd give it a try." I paused loading my bags into the back of the taxi. "Sleeping with him was MY choice after we talked and I decided I wanted to try to get back what was lost." I finished turning to face the man head on "And I didn't 'pick' Roman, I still love all three of you the same, he's just the first one to do something about it" I added before I climbed into the taxi and headed for the airport, getting there just in time to board my flight to the next town. As soon as I got there I headed to the arena to get ready for the show. I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight but with a return like mine you never know what's going to happen so I got all dolled up anyway, just for Seth to barge into my locker room. "I get that you're one of the top three and all but you don't own the god damn place" I snapped turning to glare at him only to fall back against the vanity with a breathless 'oh'. He was in the same jeans as before with his hair the same and beanie on but he had lost his shirt somewhere and boy was it a distracting sight. "You said Roman gave you the choice to talk or leave. I am too." He muttered bracing his hands on either side of me and ducking until our eyes locked "You can talk, I can talk or you can slap me and scream at me to get out and leave you alone. It's your choice Karina but I can't fucking not try" he murmured, his voice never raising as he gave me the same option as Roman just not as nicely.

"Sethy I" I paused trying to get my head on straight "I love you..." I whispered with a shrug as a tear slipped down my cheek. "Please don't cry Cupcake...I hate seeing you cry especially when I'm the reason" he whined brushing the next few tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry...It's just been an emotional rollercoaster lately" I shrugged trying to calm myself down before our lips brushed and the same sparks as before flashed through my body. "I love you too Cupcake." He whispered before pressing our lips together harder than the first time, a whimper leaving my throat as he lifted me onto the vanity and deepened the kiss. "Hey Karina have you seen" Roman's voice asked as the door opened and he let out a laugh "Seriously Roman. King of bad fucking timing" Seth whined pulling away so we could look at the smiling Samoan. "Sorry man, I just wanted to let you know that we're second to last tonight" he smirked winking at me as I hid my blushing face in Seth's chest. "Thank you, now since you got to make up last night can I get back to my turn now?" the younger of the two asked with a pout as the larger man walked over and nipped at his lips "Only if I can watch" he shrugged smirking down at the blush on Seth's face as I whimpered quietly with need. "Deal" I cut in nodding excitedly as the older took a seat on a steel chair and Seth returned his attention to me. "you know we love you right and that we would do anything for you?" Seth asked sweetly "Of course Sethy, and I love you both." I smiled knowing our future wasn't going to be smooth as we worked past our issues and dealt with Paige but he is worth it, both him and Roman are. "Good, now shut up and kiss me" he smirked tangling his hand in my hair and showing me just what cross fit had been doing for him. "I'll see you both later" I smiled kissing them both briefly before turning to the mirror to fix up my appearance, having to cover up a few small hickeys left by both of them. "I thought you didn't like hickeys" Dean's voice chimed in less than a minute after the other two had walked out. "I've never said that" I shrugged jumping when the door slammed shut and locked behind him. "You always told me no biting." He pointed out making me smirk at the jealously that was clear in his voice. "Awe, Puppy are you jealous of Seth and Roman" I teased setting my makeup down and turning to face him grinning at the look on his face. "What if I am?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, his fingers tapping at his collarbone like they always did when he was nervous. "Don't be." I sighed done with teasing him when he was obviously in a sensitive mindset. I pulled his arms from over his chest and wrapped them around me, hugging him close before I continued. "I missed you De" I whispered hiding my face in his neck as the tears started to fall heavily. "I miss you Darlin. So much" he returned burying his face in my hair. "I have to go out to the ring soon, but tonight you're all mine." He vowed "Promise?" I smiled slightly letting him see my face and wipe away my tears "Can I bite?" he asked one of his hands resting on my cheek, I rolled my eyes and nodded giggling when a smile broke across his face "Then I promise. I'll come get you when I'm done." He whispered leaning down and finally touching our lips together, I was the one to deepen the kiss this time. I wouldn't ever say it out loud but if I had to choose between the three I would choose Dean. "Good luck" I called as he walked out the door, both of us smiling widely for the first time in a long time.


	2. I Own You (Roman Reigns)

_*Hey baby girl, I know you probably want nothing to do with me. I wouldn't either, but if you feel up to talking at all my room number is 408. I don't really expect you to show up after everything, so I just want to tell you that I'm so sorry I never checked in or stopped by. I'm sorry I never told you about Lena and I and I'm sorry that I hurt you as deeply as I did. I do want you to realize I still love you so much Baby Girl. Forever.-Superman*_ Sighing heavily I locked the message before locking my phone and entering my hotel room, a shower sounded amazing at this point. So digging out a pair of yoga shorts, a sports bra and a cropped shirt I walked into the bathroom and did just that, Roman's message on the forefront of my mind the entire time. Drying off and getting dressed happened in a trance until I was staring down at the message weighing my options. The least I could do is hear him out since he gave me the option of coming to talk instead of cornering me like Seth and Dean had, shaking my head I slipped a pair of socks on my feet before grabbing my room key and leaving the hotel room. His room was only 5 down from mine so it didn't take me long to reach his room and knock on the door. I patiently waited a couple minutes and tried knocking several times before I turned to leave freezing as the door opened behind me "Baby Girl...I didn't think you'd come...I was in the shower, do you want to come in?" The usually calm male rambled slightly stepping back so I could slip between his body and the doorjamb to enter the room. The first thing I noticed was bright pink suitcases packed by the door and Lena carrying the last one out of one of the bedrooms. "Before I leave I just want to tell you I'm so sorry...if I would have known..." she faded off looking slightly awkward as I looked between her and Roman, the latter not willing to look me in the eyes as she spoke. "I didn't know I was getting between a relationship we were never serious. Just something to pass time" she sighed "So I'm sorry." She repeated before she picked up her bags and left, the door clicking shut seconds after her departure. "I was hoping she would have been gone before you got here" the older man whispered softly from close behind me.

I could feel the heat of his body and the water droplets sliding down the tan skin he was so close, my heartbeat increased almost immediately knowing he was right behind me in just a towel. "I would give anything to strip you and take you but I know we should talk." He whispered, his fingertips brushing against my bare back before he passed and entered the second bedroom, appearing a few moments later in sweats with his hair in a bun. "Sit?" He asked sweetly gesturing to the large couch in the middle of the room, with a deep breathe I sat down, flinching slightly when he sat as close as possible to me, our limbs brushing whenever one of us moved. "Go ahead" he whispered turning his body so one leg was on the couch and he was facing me, one of my eyebrows arching in confusion. "Yell at me, hit me, scream whatever will help you feel better" he prodded making me smile slightly. "You're an idiot" I shrugged rolling my eyes "I'm not going to yell, scream or hit you Superman." I sighed reaching over to lace our fingers together "I'm hurt Ro...but you're making an effort. You're giving me the option of talking, leaving whatever I want to do which shows that you obviously still care and don't want to pressure me." I paused moving so I was straddling his hips "Baby Girl, what are you doing?" he asked softly, his voice a little huskier than when he talked before as his large hands settled on my hips squeezing slightly. "I doubt we'll be the same as when I left" I paused pressing a finger to his lips when he tried to interrupt "But I still love you Superman, that hasn't changed." I whispered scooting closer until my heat was above his member, our bottoms the only separation. "Remind me how much you love me Roman" I prodded ducking my head to press our lips together before he took over.

"Baby Girl, I don't want to push you." He whispered dragging his fingers down my back, the tickling sensation making me arch into him further. "You aren't. I missed you so much Ro...please just please" I whispered pulling his lips back to mine in a sweet kiss followed by several small pecks. "I love you Karina." He murmured lifting me up off the couch and carrying me into his bedroom, dropping me onto the bed before he pulled his hair out of his bun and crawled over top of me. "I love you too Roman, but you're spending way too much time stalling" I teased leaning up to capture his lips again.

"Fuck" I whined as he moved his lips down my chin and neck placing bites and kisses to all the open skin he revealed. "Sit up baby' he ordered waiting for me to do so before he pulled my shirt and sports bra over my head, pushing me back to the bed with a large hand between my boobs. "Hips" he smirked tugging my shorts and underwear down my legs, tossing them over the side of the bed as he dropped his sweatpants and then got back on top of me. "Are you sure you're ready baby" he asked softly fingers rubbing my sex lightly making me whimper with need "Yes Ro, please." I whined raking my nails down his back "We need to take this slow Karina" he murmured slowly pushing in an inch at a time, pulling out again before repeating the process adding a little more of his member each time. "Do you need me to stop" he asked tensely, all muscles pulled taught as I took slow and deep breathes hoping it would help "No. Please, keep going Roman" I whined arching up into him, more of his member slipping in to me until he was nestled deeply in my body. "Oh fuck" I whimpered holding to him tightly as he took deep breathes as well. "Fuck Karina, this isn't going to last long Baby Girl." He murmured tensely grinding his teeth as I slowly began to roll my hips from underneath him, my breath leaving in mewling noises with every movement I make. "I'm not going to last either Ro, you feel too good" I gasped raking my nails down his back the motion finally spurring him into action, his hips clapping against my pelvis with every forward motion, my body moving further up the bed each time they touched. "I got you baby girl" he murmured pinning my hands above my head to hold my body in place as he chased his climax, my body trembling as I fell over the edge into my own orgasm, my mouth opening in a silent moan only to be filled with his tongue, receiving a harsh kiss as he thrust one, two, three more times before stilling deep in my body as he climaxed.

"Thank you Roman, for letting me choose to come to you. For letting me choose where we go from here" I whispered "Just because we weren't the closest before doesn't mean I don't love you baby girl." He sighed curling protectively around my body "I know that one day, hopefully soon" he paused "Dean will get his head out of his ass an realize that he should be with you more than he is." He spoke, I was about to retort when he pressed a finger to my lips "Seth and I know, we're okay. We will always love you and until he realizes it we are going to spend as much time as we can with you. And when the day comes, if the arrangement is allowed to stay this way then perfect. If not we will still love the both of you." He murmured pressing our lips together sweetly "Thank you Roman, I love you Superman" I whispered back "And I love you Baby Girl" he returned running his hand through my hair slowly sending me to sleep.


	3. I Own You (Seth Rollins)

"You slept with Roman last night?" a husky and pissed voice greeted as I walked out of my hotel room, my bags on my shoulder since I had to get to the airport for my 10am flight to the next city. "Good morning to you to Seth." I sighed rolling my eyes at the man who was in front of me in skinny jeans, vans and his arms crossed over a Sleep When I'm Dead t-shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off of his biceps as they flexed every time he moved his hands, I also noticed that his now completely black hair was in a low bun with a beanie on top. "Seriously?" he asked, an eyebrow arched, "I'm pissed at you and all you're doing is checking me out?" he continued making me blush slightly "Sorry?" I shrugged moving past him, sighing inwardly as he followed not really wanting a confrontation this early in the morning. "You wouldn't give Dean or I the time of day but you jumped right into the sack with Roman? Of all of us you picked Roman?" he sassed walking beside me as we exited the hotel "I didn't jump right in the sack with Roman, he gave me the choice to talk, leave or take out my anger on him. He didn't corner me in the gym. He apologized and Lena even apologized and left. He was single, and he apologized, so I told him we'd give it a try." I paused loading my bags into the back of the taxi. "Sleeping with him was MY choice after we talked and I decided I wanted to try to get back what was lost." I finished turning to face the man head on "And I didn't 'pick' Roman, I still love all three of you the same, he's just the first one to do something about it" I added before I climbed into the taxi and headed for the airport, getting there just in time to board my flight to the next town. As soon as I got there I headed to the arena to get ready for the show. I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight but with a return like mine you never know what's going to happen so I got all dolled up anyway, just for Seth to barge into my locker room. "I get that you're one of the top three and all but you don't own the god damn place" I snapped turning to glare at him only to fall back against the vanity with a breathless 'oh'. He was in the same jeans as before with his hair the same and beanie on but he had lost his shirt somewhere and boy was it a distracting sight. "You said Roman gave you the choice to talk or leave. I am too." He muttered bracing his hands on either side of me and ducking until our eyes locked "You can talk, I can talk or you can slap me and scream at me to get out and leave you alone. It's your choice Karina but I can't fucking not try" he murmured, his voice never raising as he gave me the same option as Roman just not as nicely.

"Sethy I" I paused trying to get my head on straight "I miss you" I whispered with a shrug as a tear slipped down my cheek. "Please don't cry Cupcake...I hate seeing you cry especially when I'm the reason" he whined brushing the next few tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry...It's just been an emotional rollercoaster lately" I shrugged trying to calm myself down before our lips brushed and the same sparks as before flashed through my body. "I love you Cupcake." He whispered before pressing our lips together harder than the first time, a whimper leaving my throat as he lifted me onto the vanity and deepened the kiss. "Hey Karina have you seen" Roman's voice asked as the door opened and he let out a laugh "Seriously Roman. King of bad fucking timing" Seth whined pulling away so we could look at the smiling Samoan. "Sorry man, I just wanted to let you know that we're second to last tonight" he smirked winking at me as I hid my blushing face in Seth's chest. "Thank you, now since you got to make up last night can I get back to my turn now?" the younger of the two asked with a pout as the larger man walked over and nipped at his lips "Only if I can watch" he shrugged smirking down at the blush on Seth's face as I whimpered quietly with need. "Deal" I cut in nodding excitedly as the older took a seat on a steel chair and Seth returned his attention to me. "you know we love you right and that we would do anything for you?" Seth asked sweetly "Of course Sethy, and I love you both." I smiled knowing our future wasn't going to be smooth as we worked past our issues and dealt with Paige but he is worth it, both him and Roman are. "Good, now shut up and kiss me" he smirked tangling his hand in my hair and pulling me in for another kiss. "Aye Aye captain" I murmured tugging on the hair at the base of his neck shivering at the low groan that flew past his lips. "You drive me crazy in the best way possible" he whispered back pressing butterfly kisses to the side of my neck and my collarbone as I worked on unbuckling his belt. "So that's why the blonde disappeared" I teased letting him lift me up enough to remove my underwear and bunch my dress around my hips before I pushed his jeans as far as I could get them.

"Oh fuck" I gasped as he pulled a chunk of neck into his mouth and began suckling, the pressure sending zings of pleasure straight to my core. "God the way you sound is enough to do anyone in" he growled pressing two fingers into my heat curling them in a come hither motion that rubbed my g spot just right. "Even though I love hearing you talk just shut up and fuck me Seth" I whined sliding my hips towards the edge of the counter so he could slide his dick into me, a hiss leaving his lips as my mouth dropped open in pleasure. "Shit Karina" he growled suckling a new chunk of skin as he slammed our hips together the soft groans of Roman pleasuring himself blending in and heightening the mood for Seth and I. "He's touching himself because I'm fucking you." Seth whispered "he's getting off to the sounds I'm making come out of your mouth." He continued softly pausing to suckle more skin into his mouth. "his hand wrapped around his dick pretending it's this tight little pussy" he murmured his words pushing me over the edge and into a spine tingling orgasm. "Oh fuck, I love when you cum on my cock. Makes it so much hotter when I cum inside you. My seed filling you up" he growled hands tightening around my hips as his speed picks up until he's thrusting unevenly as his cock throbs inside of me making me shiver in delight. "I love you" Seth whispers hoarsely making me giggle "I love you too Seth" I returned pushing him back so I could jump off the counter and clean myself up. "I'll see you both later" I smiled kissing both Roman and Seth briefly before turning to the mirror to fix up my appearance, having to cover up a few small hickeys left by my recent rendezvous with Seth.


	4. I Own You (Dean Ambrose)

"I'll see you both later" I smiled kissing both Roman and Seth briefly before turning to the mirror to fix up my appearance, having to cover up a few small hickeys left by both of them. "I thought you didn't like hickeys" Dean's voice chimed in less than a minute after the other two had walked out. "I've never said that" I shrugged jumping when the door slammed shut behind him. "You always told me no biting." He pointed out making me smirk at the jealously that was clear in his voice. "Awe, Puppy are you jealous of Seth and Roman" I teased setting my makeup down and turning to face him grinning at the look on his face. "What if I am?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, his fingers tapping at his collarbone like they always did when he was nervous. "Don't be." I sighed done with teasing him when he was obviously in a sensitive mindset. "I love all three of you, even if you are assholes and idiots." I whispered stepping closer to him I pulled his arms from over his chest and wrapped them around me, hugging him close before I continued. "I missed you De" I whispered hiding my face in his neck as the tears started to fall heavily. "I miss you Darlin. So much" he returned burying his face in my hair. "I have to go out to the ring soon, but tonight you're all mine." He vowed "Promise?" I smiled slightly letting him see my face and wipe away my tears "Can I bite?" he asked one of his hands resting on my cheek, I rolled my eyes and nodded giggling when a smile broke across his face "Then I promise. I'll come get you when I'm done." He whispered leaning down and finally touching our lips together, I was the one to deepen the kiss this time. I wouldn't ever say it out loud but if I had to choose between the three I would choose Dean. "Good luck" I called as he walked out the door, both of us smiling widely for the first time in a long time. As soon as he walked out I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on to watch his segment. It was always entertaining to watch him go out and be him, what you saw on screen was him, there was no acting like everyone else. "Life isn't Puppies, princesses, cupcakes, rainbows and superheroes" he stated making me grin at the slight call out to our relationship. He was Puppy, I was Cupcake, Roman was Superman and Seth was Rainbow bright, it was subtle and no one else would understand it. I could see Seth and Roman trying to fight smiles as he continued on his speech about how he clawed his way to the top.

I kind of zoned out until my door opened and the three of them walked in talking and joking around just like they used to. "Did you see our segment?" Seth asked excitedly as he and Roman took the open seats on either side of me, Dean sitting down on the coffee table in front of me with a small frown. "Of course, life isn't puppies, princesses, cupcakes, rainbows and superheroes" I teased leaning forward to squeeze Dean's knee as he grinned happily "You caught that huh?" he asked sweetly "Of course Puppy." I smiled standing up and pulling him up with me. Turning to face the other two with smiles "Behave. Dean and I are going back to the hotel" I stated bending over to kiss them both "Don't break her De. We have to get her ready for all three of us at once again" Seth whined glaring over my shoulder at the Cincinnati Native. "She'll take what I give her, and love it" the blonde laughed "He's not wrong. Trust me boys, I'll be more than ready for all three of you" I smirked moving to kiss Roman who simply snickered "You sure about that baby, you were struggling a little last night" he murmured a hand sliding down my side "Shut up Ro" I groaned kissing him once more before letting Dean usher me out of the locker room and through the halls to the parking lot. "Okay so when we get to the hotel I want you to change into something comfortable and then come to my room." He stated as we pulled onto the road "You have to give me like a half hour though" he added pulling into a parking spot. "Why?" I asked getting out and walking beside him into the hotel and over to the elevator. "Please Karina" he pouted as we stopped outside his door "Okay, half an hour" I nodded smiling at him before I walked down the hall to my own room to change and wash off my makeup.

As soon as the clock hit the 30 minute mark I left the hotel room and returned to Dean's knocking lightly on the door, blushing when he opened the door in basketball shorts and a backwards hat. "Ready? Or should I come back later?" I asked sweetly pulling my shorts down so they covered more skin. "I'm ready" he nodded leading me into the room and locking the door behind us. "Princess, I need to know you still trust me" he sighed stopping outside the bedroom door, his back to the door while he talked. "De" I whispered my stomach dropping as I realized what he was really asking, it was with him alone that we experimented in the BDSM side of sexual relationships. "Karina, if you say no I'll scratch everything I had planned and just make love to you" he sighed grabbing my hands in his as I chewed on my lips and thought about it. "Chocolate" I finally whispered, our word for go ahead, it was one of the things he was very serious about, a go word, a slow down or back off word and an immediate stop word. "Okay." He nodded seriously opened the door and leading me inside, there was already straps attached to each corner of the bed and the familiar duffle bag was sitting on the night stand. "Do you remember your safe words?" he asked softly squeezing my hands "How about keep going?" he asked "Chocolate" I answered obediently "Good girl." He smiled pecking my lips as a reward "Slow down?" he murmured softly barely pulling away from my lips "Muffin" I whispered receiving another kiss this one lasting longer than the first "Stop?" he questioned seriously making me grimace "Sardines" I muttered receiving a heavy kiss "Perfect. Now strip." He ordered pushing me away from him and gesturing for me to remove my clothes. "Don't make me tell you again Karina" he growled rapping his hand in my pony tail and dragging me closer to the bed. I quickly removed my shorts and shirt allowing him to push my underwear down my legs before he pushed me onto the bed and carefully secured my arms above my head and my legs spread. "Good girl" he murmured pulling a handful of things out of the duffle bag, the first being a small egg vibrator. Just seeing the toys again was making me drip with excitement and we had barely even started.

"I'll go easy on you tonight but trust me when I say I will push you further than ever when we're in Las Vegas in a few months." He growled slipping the little bullet vibrator into my pussy getting it soaking wet within seconds before he pulled it out and pressed it against my secondary puckered hole. "Relax" he whispered dragging a hand down my side until I relaxed enough for the small toy to slip past the ring of muscle and settle into my body, the soft vibrations running through my lower extremities teasingly as he began to open me up with his fingers. "I know I'm the last to get back into this beautiful body but I'm going to be the only one you remember. Isn't that right baby" he whispered two fingers being inserted into my pussy as he pressed his lips to the column of my throat. "Answer me." He growled speeding up the vibrations making me jump "Yes, yes Sir" I gasped muscles spasming around his fingers as he sped them up to match the vibrations of the toy in my rear end. "Good girl, just for that you get a reward" he smirked darkly pulling a second, slightly larger bullet out of the bag, slipping it into my heat before it joined the first one. "What do you want Karina" he asked sweetly putting both vibrators on full blast, my legs twitching and stomach muscles clenching as I fought off the impended orgasm. "Answer me when I ask you a question" he snarled slapping each nipple making my jaw drop in a whimper "I want you Sir. I need you inside of me Sir. I want to cum with you" I gasped hardly able to speak as I put so much focus into not cumming before he told me to. "All you had to do was ask Sweetness" he smirked pushing his shorts off and climbing over me easily slipping into my body with how wet and wanting I was for him.

"Fuck, you're still so tight" he growled taking a deep breath before he began slamming into me as hard as he could, my body jerking underneath his as my orgasm approached even faster now that their was stimulation to both holes. "Cum baby, I want you to cum for me." He murmured pinching each nipple tightly before squeezing a hand around my throat, the lack of air sending me hurtling into a blinding orgasm, his continued thrusts almost too much for my body to handle as it extended my orgasm until finally he stilled overtop of me. As soon as he finished cumming he removed the toys and restraints before he curled up beside me, a droplet of water landing on my collarbone, looking up to find tears in his blue eyes. "I thought I had lost you, when I overheard Seth and Roman talking about their time with you." He whispered making my heart jump into my throat. Sitting up I straddled his waist "Dean, listen to me. I am yours. Forever and ever. No matter what happens I will always come back to you." I whispered "I want you forever Karina." He murmured pressing our foreheads together "And you'll have me forever" I returned pressing our lips together softly.


	5. Moods - Sassy

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to take part in the match tonight?" I asked spinning on Dean who rolled his eyes at me as if I was stupid "It's a 4 team, 16 person elimination tag team match Dean. I never graduated high school but I can tell you that without me there's only three of you." I sassed crossing my arms over my chest and staring at him knowing I was right. "Guys, a little help?" he asked looking between Roman and Seth who had previously just been listening to us bicker, both smart enough to not get involved when we fight. "I don't know man...I mean...she isn't wrong" Seth said slowly a grin sliding onto my face "But you aren't either." He added quickly at the glare Dean had sent him, my grin falling into a scowl. "There's a reason they joined me with you guys. I can hang with the big boys just fine." I snapped getting fed up with being treated like a child "I'm pretty sure I've already proved that time and time again." I added with arms crossed over my chest, only emphasizing the large mounds that were already barely contained by the almost too small t-shirt. "It's dangerous. And kind of stupid. We're going against The Wyatt family, The League of Nations and the ECW originals Kelsey." Dean snapped, having at least some decency to flinch when I turned my glare to him, "They aren't going to care that you have tits" he added gesturing towards my top, neither Seth nor Roman speaking up, and definitely not saying anything in my favor. "Fine." I huffed pushing past Dean and leaving the locker room to pout since obviously neither Roman or Seth were going to stand up for me against the self-proclaimed leader of the group.

OTHER POV  
"Oh great. Here we go, now she's going to go hide and pout and we won't be able to get her to talk." Seth muttered as the three men watched the blonde stomp from the room. "Way to go Dean" Roman finally chimed up making the blonde male growl lowly "Shut up man, you weren't saying a damn thing before so don't fucking start now" The United States Champion spat before he walked into the bathroom to get ready for the night, the other two doing the same in the main area. Each man taking turns to initially wet their hair, made it easier to keep wet, before sitting down to discuss the match ahead of them. They were going in a man, or woman, down and none of them would say it out loud but it put an uneasiness to them. Not to mention they all hated making the small blonde upset but sometimes when Dean had his mind set on something it was better to upset her than to upset him.

"Should we maybe check on Kat before we go out to our match?" Roman prodded softly, breaking the unusually tense silence that had settled now that they had a semi put together game plan. "She's a big girl. She wants to run off and act like a brat then I'll let her. Doesn't make me any difference" Dean muttered, knowing that the last five words out if his mouth were the biggest pile of shit any of them had ever heard. "I don't know man, she's been gone for over an hour, she never runs off for this long and we're on soon. Someone should go find her" Seth prodded making the other man sigh in agreement, Roman's nod helping solidify that he would be searching for the girl before their match. "Fine, you guys head to the curtain I'll go look for her." Dean grunted heading out before the other two to try and find the little spit fire he had somehow gotten involved with.

END OTHER POV

"Go away" I sighed already knowing from the sound of the footsteps that Dean was in front of me. "Stop pouting. Just go back to the locker room and wait for us" his husky voice muttered making me roll my eyes "Yes sir" I sassed getting to my feet and starting to walk away when he stopped me and pulled me close pressing my back against the wall to assert his dominance "I want the attitude gone by the time we're back Katarina" he murmured making me sigh "I'm sorry" I mumbled back looking down at our feet until he tilted my head up. "Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you Darlin. I'll see you in a bit" he whispered pressing his lips to my forehead before we went opposite directions. Little did he know he'd be seeing me much sooner than he thought, I smirked to myself as I pulled out my gear and got dressed as fast as I could, waiting until The Shield had been announced to head to the curtain and watch the monitor. It didn't take long for me to pick my spot, all teams except the Wyatt Family were down to three and everyone was laid out around the ring except for Dean and Braun, the smaller of the two being pinned in the middle of the ring. Sprinting down the ramp I slid inside and slammed myself down onto Braun's back breaking up the pin, however, I hadn't thought past that and soon the large man was staring down at me and Dean was swearing quite loudly.

"Oh fuck" I mumbled staring up at the man with doe eyes before I shrieked and slipped from the ring, thankfully I had stamina in my favor and wouldn't tire nearly as fast. Not that it mattered because only a few seconds after our chase began Roman had speared the behemoth of a man to the ground with a roar more angry and primal than usual. Getting to his feet he walked over to me and held my face in his hands looking me over sternly before grins broke over both of our faces, we slipped into the ring joining Seth and Dean, the latter of which looked pissed beyond belief his nose brushing mine as he glared down at me. "Oh darlin you are in for it as SOON as we get home." He growled lowly, the noise sending tremors through my body, a smirk slipping onto my lips. "Promises, promises" I shrugged with a psychotic laugh before I pulled away and launched myself out of the ring onto the men stirring on the outside. Pulling myself back up I squealed as my hair was yanked hard, a stinging pain left behind as I was flung into the barricade. Looking around I noticed all three men preoccupied meaning it was time to nut up or shut up and prove to them that I could handle this as I stepped toe to toe with Alberto Del Rio. "Alright Princess let's dance" I smirked ducking under his arm as he went to try and grab my hair again, wrapping my arm around his just under his armpit until I could hip toss him onto his back straight onto concrete where someone had pulled up the rubber earlier. Not giving him time to get to his feet I scaled my way up to the top rope and did a back flip onto him groaning out loudly as my thigh slammed into the concrete, grunting I pulled Del Rio into the ring and covered him, rolling off with a grunt not getting any time to rest before I was being almost trampled on as Sheamus and Rusev fought to cover Braun and Luke. Rolling to the corner I watched and waited catching Seth's eye who was leaning on the apron panting. 'Not yet' he mouthed moving around the ring to the opposite corner, climbing onto the top turnbuckle quietly as I did the same. 'one' 'two' and on three we both jumped colliding with the two men and rolling them into tight balls for the pin. Surprise had been on our side as that meant League of Nations was done and somewhere in the chaos ECW originals had also been completely eliminated leaving all four of us from the SHIELD and all four from The Wyatt Family.

"Regroup" Seth muttered sliding from the ring right after me and leading me over to Roman and Dean the smaller of which was slumped against the barricade with a gash to his forehead. "Anything you want to say Dean" Roman prodded eyes darting between Dean and I. "We win this without any more blood, I'll say it." He grunted softly, as much of an apology as I was going to get right now. Pulling the SHIELD t-shirt that I usually kept on off my body I used it to wipe his face ignoring the screaming and catcalls from the crowd. "Fuck me" Seth muttered eyes raking up and down the top that never got displayed, not even in pictures. "Watch it Rollins" Dean growled lowly "Alright, here's the plan" he stated before he got the crazy look back in his eyes. "When I say move, step to your left." He warned eyes over my shoulder but head still facing us. "Move" he said lifting his leg and sending a kick straight into Erik Rowan's chin sending him crashing to the floor. "Roman, get him in. Pin him. We'll keep the other three occupied" Dean ordered the four of us splitting up, somehow, some fucking how, I ended up face to stomach with Braun Strowman. Of all three other members of the Wyatt family, standing at 5 feet tall, weighing 119 pounds I was face to stomach with Braun fucking Strowman. My luck had officially run out, either that or this was Dean's punishment, now even though deep down I knew he would never do this on purpose it made me think what state of mind he was in with that cut that I ended up facing off with Braun fucking Strowman. "Fuck" I stated blandly just staring up at the Monster Among Men with doe eyes that made me look exponentially younger, I heard the announcement that Erik Rowan had been eliminated so my first thought was to run into the safety of Roman. Which is exactly what I did as I took off around the ring, sliding in and literally crawling my ass through Roman's legs until I was crouched behind him, the Samoan eagerly waiting for his opponent to climb in the ring. "Baby girl, I'm gonna need you to go help Seth" he prompted running full boar into Braun so I could escape and sneak up on Luke Harper hitting him behind the knees and scurrying to safety as he collapsed backwards "Go, go, go" Seth prodded pushing me towards Dean and Bray as he rolled Luke into the ring enough to pin him before he started helping Roman wear down Braun.

I panicked as I noticed Bray getting ready to bring a barb wired baseball bat down on Dean's head, I don't know what happened other than I was shoving Dean into the announce table and taking the brunt of the bat and barbed wire onto the same thigh that had early landed harshly on the concrete. Crying out in pain as he removed the bat I slumped to the side and gripped my leg barely looking up in time to see the bat coming at my face, some of the barbs catching my cheek and ripping it as I slumped to the ground, the screams of the fans and the shouts of my team mates being the last thing I heard before I passed out. Waking up with a pounding headache I scrunched my eyes and looked around seeing Seth and Roman both asleep on either side of me, footsteps pacing around downstairs meant Dean was awake. Carefully pulling myself from between the two men I hissed quietly as I put too much weight on my bad leg as I wobbled from the room and carefully down the stairs. "Baby" I called softly knowing I had to tread very, very carefully right now. "Kitchen Darlin" he called back quietly leading me into the room and straight into his arms, tears rushing from my eyes the moment I caught sight of the multiple sets of stitches. "Hey now, what the hell are those for" he murmured tugging lightly on my hair being mindful of the bandages I felt wrapped around it "Your face" I whimpered carefully running my fingers over the wounds furrowing my brows as he began to laugh "My face? You're worried about my ugly mug when this beaut is all bruised up" he smirked carefully dragging his knuckles along my not pained cheek. "It's bad isn't it" I sighed, I had been avoiding all of the even slightly reflective surfaces since I woke up and planned to continue doing so until it was better. "I love you Jon." I stated, eyes widening at the sudden confession, words I had sworn never to say first because I heard what happened to the last girl that had done it. He up and left with no warning and never talked to her again. "What?" He asked, his voice low and even, his eyes narrowed as I floundered for words. "I told you, never." He growled lowly ripping his leather jacket off the back of the chair and heading for the door. "So you're gonna leave me too. Leave us." I croaked referencing the other two men upstairs. "We work together Jon. You think it'll be like the last one. You get scared, run away and never have to own up to it?" I asked rhetorically flinching as he stormed back over, backing me into the wall.

"Don't. You are treading on really thin ice Katarina." He growled finger poking into my chest as an unintentional whimper of fear passed my lips. "Jon, I" I couldn't come up with words, I knew I had stepped over the proverbial line but now it was too late, there was no drawing a new line. "What's going on guys?" Seth's voice cut through the tension, as his bare feet padded down the stairs, stopped as he turned the corner to see me shoved against the wall with wide eyes and shaking hands. "Jon...back up." He murmured softly instantly more awake than he had been when he first turned the corner, taking a step closer "You know you don't want to hurt her. You said so yourself you would kill anybody who hurt her" He continued slowly moving forward until he was half between me and Jon. "Just go blow off some steam before you do something you regret" Colby warned, the tears finally starting to slide down my cheeks as Jon stared at me over the half blonde's shoulder, his eyes flickering with something before all emotion left them and they were a dull blue. "Don't wait up." He muttered sliding his jacket up his arms and storming out, the door slamming shut so hard it rattled the pictures on the walls and woke Roman up as he came down the stairs shortly. "What happened?" Colby asked softly pulling me to sit between him and Roman on the couch, the tears still flowing steadily. "I said it" I whispered pathetically hoping they would get it, and they did. "Baby girl...don't beat yourself up about this. It's his deal. NOT yours. You can't help how you feel" Roman murmured, his sleepy voice making my insides quiver as I moved to curl up in his lap. "I knew I should never say it but...he...it just slipped out" I whispered with a shrug "Baby, you know we know how you feel about him. That you love him, and eventually he'll realize he loves you too...now just isn't the time" Seth sighed leaning closer to rub his hand up and down my leg "Until he gets his head out of his ass you always have Rome and I" he added softly pressing a kiss to my temple "I'm tired" I sighed "I'm going to head to bed...goodnight you guys" I added kissing each of their cheeks before I headed upstairs, a ding on my phone pulling me to the nightstand. _We need to talk. I'll be back in 15 minutes._ I panicked slightly not emotionally ready for whatever talk he wanted to have, so with a last ditch effort I turned on some soft music, shut the lights off and tried my hardest to sleep. The attempt made easier by such a stressful night as I slowly drifted to sleep whatever talk Jon wanted to have being a faint thought before I fell into the blackness.


	6. Moods - Heartbroken

"Katarina, come on Darlin. Wake up" Jon's voice chimed from somewhere beyond the haze that was sleep. Stretching I whimpered as my thigh twitched in pain, rolling onto my opposite side and opening my eyes to see Jon's face, serious but not angry. It was with the look in his eyes that everything came rushing back, including his last text. "We need to talk" he stated, the same words and even the same tone that I read it in. "Okay" I whispered sweetly pulling the blankets up to my shoulders and burrowing as he got comfortable beside me. "Joe and Colby went out...something about going grocery shopping" he shrugged, answering a question that wasn't even asked. "What you said I" he paused a long silence filling the room as he sighed heavily, dropping his head into his hands. "Kitty, I like being with you, taking care of you. Waiting on you hand and foot when you're in little mode. Even when you're not." He paused again "But I don't love you." He stated, all the air leaving my body, my chest tightening to a painful extreme as I fought to comprehend what was happening. All I could say before I bolted from bed and ran for the bathroom, locking myself away was "Oh, that's okay" and then I was up and the bolt was clicking into place before he even had time to explain. "Baby open the door" he called followed by pounding, I couldn't get my mouth to work so I just set about starting a shower hoping he would drop it. I let the tears fall down my cheeks as I went about showering being mindful of the stitches as I washed my hair and face. My heart breaking with every second that passed, the ability to breath properly seeming to leave me with each moment that passed since his words.

I wiped my face when I climbed out, wrapping a towel around my body before stepping to the mirror and finally looking at the mess of my face. No wonder he didn't love me, I looked like something straight out of a horror movie with my face all scraped up. Heaving a sigh I finally walked out of the bathroom to see Jon sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Cheer up buttercup" I murmured ruffling his hair as I walked past him to the closet where I took my time pulling out clothes to relax in "I'm sorry Kitten" Jon whispered coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, the words and the actions almost sending tears racing down my cheeks again. "You have nothing to be sorry for Jon. Seriously. Everything is fine" I smiled reassuringly, stepping onto my tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek before I moved around him and out of the room to go grab something to drink hoping he bought the smile. His footsteps sounding on the stairs just seconds after me "Oh hey, didn't realize you guys were back" I greeted Joe and Colby accepting the hugs and kisses from the two men who had been putting groceries away before I walked in "You look like you're walking okay" Seth commented crouching down to run his fingers over the bandage covering my thigh "It's a little sore but nothing I can't survive" I shrugged "What do you feel like for dinner Baby Girl?" Joe asked throwing an arm over my shoulder, I pretended to think about it even though I knew full well I wasn't going to be eating. "I'm not very hungry if that's alright?" I broached softly not wanting to alert them to how wrong everything in our happy little household and gone in such a short time all because of me. "I think I'm going to go for a walk though, see if stretching out my leg helps" I shrugged giving each man a kiss on the cheek before bounding out the door not giving any of them time to stop me as I took off as fast as I could.

OTHER POV  
"I take it your talk didn't go well?" Roman broached "She was way too quiet and withdrawn" the Samoan added "What's up with her?" Colby asked almost the same time Roman commented on the quick disappearance of the girl. It wasn't hard for the Samoan and the youngest of the three to recognize the look of guilt that crossed the blonde's face at the question. "I told her that I don't love her" he admitted head falling into his hands briefly before he let out a rush of air "She claims that it's okay, but I know it's not, it's all over her face" he sighed pulling out a beer and downing half of it in one shot. "She won't even look at me now, and she told me I shouldn't be sorry" he added taking a seat at the island, letting his head thump onto the counter, relishing in the brief pain. "What the hell is wrong with you man?" Joe asked with a shake of his head not able to understand what the blonde was doing with his life "You do love her. It's in everything you say, everything you do." Seth paused "It's in your eyes and all over your face every time she's anywhere near. So why the hell would you tell her you don't" Joe jumped in again laying a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder as Colby wrapped an arm around him. "Because I shouldn't. I am going to ruin her, and she'll never be the same after me" Jon growled lowly slamming a fist into the counter in anger "I'm not someone who gets loved back, everyone leaves" he finished softly making the youngest sigh "Don't you think she might leave because you lied to her about NOT loving her?" he broached carefully knowing that with the mood his best friend was in it could lead to a fight. "Did you ever stop and think that it's HER choice about loving you back" Joe added "I really messed up didn't I?" Jon asked pathetically finishing off his beer as the other two men shook their heads "I don't think so man, but you gotta tell her the truth before she completely shuts down" Joe warned barely finishing his sentence before the other man was heading out the door to go after the young girl.

END OTHER POV

I was attempting to limp my way back to the house when my leg gave out and I had no choice but to find somewhere to rest. Making my way to the small park I collapsed onto one of the swings sighing as the pressure was removed from my injured thigh. I didn't want to think about Jon but unfortunately he was the only thing on my mind as usual so my mind was circling around our conversation wondering what I could have said or done differently to change how things turned out. Inside my heart was breaking but I would cover it up even if it killed me so that Jon didn't feel bad and could continue on like normal. I would die to give that man whatever he wanted. He was the sunshine in my dreary life, the one thing that could make me smile, make me laugh, make me happy no matter what else was going on in the world. We were together thick and thin, the two of us against the world for the last four years. And just like that, it was all gone and I was sitting alone in an abandoned park with tears rushing down my cheeks. I would never be able to understand how one person, one man, could change so much in such little time. How one man could make me the happiest of happy, and then the same man could take all of that joy and completely crush it until I was cold and alone, with seemingly no end in sight.


End file.
